


What if

by SamanthaM_M



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaM_M/pseuds/SamanthaM_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic about what would happen if Riza met Kimblee and if he turned down the Philosopher´s stone and didn´t become a psychotic mass-murderer in Ishval</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if

Riza opens her eyes. There´s nothing to see but darkness. Her heart starts to beat faster. In a single moment of confusion and absolute despair, she realizes where she is and turns on the lamp. There is a man lying next to her. His long black hair is scattered across the pillow and his hands with transmutation circles on his palms rest peacefully next to her. His bare chest slowly moves up and down with every breath. Riza forgets how to breathe. Who is this man and what is he doing in her bed. The panic attack is starting to get over her. A scream forces its way out of her mouth.

“Shhh, darling, it´s over now. It´s over, you´re safe,” he whispers as he holds her tightly. His arms are wrapped around her body. Surprisingly, it feels warm and calming... and safe. “Let´s go back to sleep,” he says and leans to her side. He kisses her gently on the forehead, but she´s already asleep.

Kimblee lies on his back and stares at the ceiling. He can´t see a thing, because it´s dark again, but there are images that cannot be erased from his sight. He thinks of their first meeting during the war. Him turning down the opportunity of his life. Their return home and her endless nightmares, though the war ended. He tries to shut down his own thoughts and fall asleep, but he knows for sure she will wake up crying again, so he just stares into the darkness and listens to silence.


End file.
